Um Piquenique Louco
by FireKai
Summary: Quando o Mário, a Peach, o Luigi e a Daisy vão fazer um piquenique, tudo pode acontecer. Aviso: A Peach está com uma personalidade diferente nesta fic. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Super Mario, não me pertencem. Espero que os fãs da Peach não fiquem ofendidos com a minha fic, até porque eu também sou fã dela, só quis variar o comportamento dela. Espero que gostem.**

**Um Piquenique Louco**

Certo dia, o Mário, a Peach, o Luigi e a Daisy decidiram ir fazer um piquenique. Caminharam imenso porque a Peach não gostava de nenhum lugar para fazer o piquenique, até que, finalmente, ela encontrou um lugar que achava perfeito para o piquenique.

**Daisy:** Finalmente gostaste de algum lugar Peach **– disse a Daisy, um pouco aborrecida.**

**Peach:** O nosso piquenique tem de ser perfeito.

Estenderam uma toalha no chão, tiraram as coisas de dentro dos cestos e começaram a comer.

**Peach: **Ah! – **gritou a Peach.**

**Mário:** O que foi? – **gritou o Mário, alarmado.**

**Peach:** Parti uma unha.

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Peach:** O que foi? Eu sou uma princesa, preciso de estar apresentável **– disse a Peach, sacudindo o seu cabelo loiro.**

**Daisy:** Eu também sou uma princesa, lembras-te?

**Peach:** Mas tu és uma princesa rasca. Estás sempre a passear pelo Reino Cogumelo em vez de ires para Sarasaland cuidar do teu reino **– acusou a Peach.**

**Daisy:** ¬¬

**Mário:** Não se zanguem – **disse o Mário, tentando acalmar os ânimos.**

**Daisy:** Devia ter ficado em casa a ver a telenovela "Vidas de Cogumelos".

**Luigi:** Também vês essa novela? **– perguntou o Luigi, surpreendido.**

**Daisy:** Eu vejo.

**Luigi:** Eu adoro essa telenovela. É emocionante.

**Daisy:** Agora ainda vai ficar melhor, porque o Roberto Toad vai descobrir que afinal a sua mãe não é a prima da tia da avó da Raquel Toad.

**Luigi:** Uau, a sério? Eu bem que suspeitava que a prima da tia da avó da Raquel Toad não tinha cara de quem é mãe do Roberto Toad.

**Daisy:** Ah pois, mas tu não sabes a melhor **– disse a Daisy, entusiasmada. - **A Yoshilda vai deixar o Gudanfredo Toad no altar e foge com o Zé Toad.

**Luigi:** Uau, não sabia dessa novidade!

**Mário e Peach:** Ei! Parem com a conversa sobre a novela! **– gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, zangados.**

**Luigi:** Calma, agora é que a conversa está a ficar interessante.

**Daisy:** E sabias que afinal a Felicia Toad não é filha do Fred Pianta?

**Luigi:** Ah, eu vi logo que eles não eram nada parecidos – **disse o Luigi, com cara de quem é muito esperto.**

**Daisy:** E não é só isso...

**Peach:** Calem-se! Vamos falar de algo mais interessante.

**Daisy:** O quê é que é mais interessante que a novela "Vidas de Cogumelos"? **– perguntou a Daisy, aborrecida.**

**Peach:** Eu, é claro **– disse a Peach, com ar de convencida.**

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Mário:** E que tal se comesse-mos?

**Peach:** Mário, tens de comer menos, estás a ficar gordo.

**Mário:** Eu? Gordo? Eu sou tão magrinho...** – disse o Mário, olhando para si.**

**Luigi:** Não liguem, o espelho lá de casa partiu-se.

**Mário:** ¬¬

Nesse momento, um Paratroopa ia a sobrevoar o piquenique, desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima da Peach.

**Peach:** Ai! Cuidado! **– gritou ela.**

**Paratroopa:** Desculpe, mas desequilibrei-me.

**Peach:** Ai sim? Pois da próxima vez, vais ter mais cuidado quando te desequilibrares em cima de uma princesa!

A Peach pegou no seu telefone cor-de-rosa e marcou o número.

**Peach:** Está? É da esquadra Cogumelo? Quero que venham prender um Paratroopa que me caiu em cima. Sim, sou eu, a Princesa Peach.

Uma brigada de Toads chegou rapidamente e prenderam o Paratroopa.

**Mário:** Não era preciso mandar prender o pobre do Paratroopa** – disse o Mário, tentando apelar ao bom senso da Peach.**

**Peach:** Ei! Não gosto do teu tom Mário. Guardas, prendam o Mário também!

E assim, o Mário também foi preso.

**Daisy:** Bom, acho que vou para casa.

**Luigi:** Eu vou contigo, não quero ser preso como o Mário. É melhor afastar-me da Peach.

**Peach:** Eu ouvi isso Luigi! Guardas!

E o Luigi também foi preso. A Daisy voltou a Sarasaland para ver a sua novela e a Peach regressou ao seu castelo.

Dias depois, o Bowser raptou-a e como o Mário estava preso, não a pôde salvar. A Peach acabou por casar com o Bowser, mas divorciaram-se porque o Bowser acusou a Peach de violência doméstica.

**O que acharam da fic? Gostaram do humor? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
